


Miraculous Tales

by survivingasafangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivingasafangirl/pseuds/survivingasafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Once upon a time, in the great city of Paris, there was a Princess. She was in love with a Prince who didn’t notice her, but…”</p>
<p>	“Princess may, may I interrupt?”</p>
<p>	“Do you have to?”</p>
<p> 	“I just can’t understand how someone wouldn’t notice such an amazing princess.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “And, I was wondering, is there a handsome knight in the story as well?”</p>
<p>	“I guess you can only find out if you keep listening, do you want to?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, please.”</p>
<p>	“As I was saying, the Prince didn’t notice her…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Miraculous fanfic, I'll try to be very close to canon, but I may do some alterations to fit the story, it's fanfic after all.

Marinette was pacing around in her bedroom. She had just come back from patrol and, even though she was tired, she knew there wasn’t a chance she would be able to sleep.

“No. No. No. This can’t be happening! It’s not fair!” She repeated to herself, again and again. “I love Adrien, I’m in love with him since the first day we’ve met. There’s absolutely no way I’m falling for Chat Noir.”

But Marinette knew it was true. She had been noticing for a while. The way her eyes would linger on him when he arrived, how she would wait anxiously to spent time with him, or how his flirting, suddenly, didn’t bothered her anymore.

In the beginning, she thought it was a best friend thing. But, after that afternoon, there was no way she could deny it any longer.

They had been running and jumping around Paris’ rooftops for a few minutes when the duo saw a girl, trying to get her cat back from the top of a three.

Chat had retrieved the cat with ease and the girl thanked him, asking for a picture.

That hadn’t been the problem, they were both frequently asked to take pictures with civilians and were used to it, the problem was what happened later. 

They were about to leave when the girl thanked Chat again, kissing his cheek, way too close to his mouth to be an accident. Of course girls would be into Chat, she shouldn’t have a problem with that, but Ladybug had never felt so jealous.

Now, Marinette was trying to understand her feelings. Ten minutes ago she was sure Adrien was her soulmate, but everything was so confuse right now made her head ache.

“Why is it so bad if you like Chat?” Tikki asked, bringing her back to reality.

“Is not like that. He is a really nice kitten, I’m sure whoever he likes will be a lucky girl, he is funny, kind, witty, brave and all that… But,” she inhaled deeply. “ I’ve been into Adrien for a long time and I don’t know what to think right now.”

“Well, you’ve finally managed to keep a conversation with Adrien recently. Maybe, if you get to know him better, you’ll find out who you like best.” The kwami suggested. “Give it some time.”

Marinette decided to follow Tikki’s advice. She had, in fact, been able to talk to Adrien and maybe it was because she wasn’t crushing on him so hard anymore.

Since Alya and Nino had gotten together, they would go out as group more often, Marinette being Alya’s best friend and Adrien being Nino’s.

Getting to know him better, Adrien wasn’t this flawless angel she thought he was, actually, he was just a really nice, regular boy. He watched the same TV shows she did, played videogames and even liked puns, but most of them were either worse or on the same level of Chat’s.

It was funny, she thought that they would get along really well. It felt like an irony now that she was struggling so hard to find out to which of them her heart belonged.

 

After two weeks, Marinette was really heartbroken because she still didn’t know the answer to that question.

At first, she thought Chat would be the right choice, after all, he liked Ladybug and Adrien would never return Marinette’s feelings. Then, the girl realized it wouldn’t fair to consider him a consolation prize, he was a nice kitten and deserved someone better than her.

Besides, it hurt to admit but he hadn’t been so flirty for a while and who would like borring, clumsy, Marinette if they didn’t like Ladybug that much anymore?

After many tears, she decided to move on from both of them. Tikki was completely against it, but there was nothing the kwami could do to change her chosen’s mind. Slowly she drove herself away from both the boys she liked, making an extra effort to make everything seem normal.

But she wasn’t that successful.

 

“Okay girl, spill it.” Alya surprised Marinette by being so sudden. “You’ve been miserable all week. I was waiting for you to tell me on your own, giving you some time, but this has gone way too far. What’s wrong?

Marinette mentally cursed at herself. Of course Alya would realize, they knew each other better than anyone.

“It’s not a big deal, I didn’t want to worry you with my nonsense and…” She started, but it was obvious she wasn’t being convincing enough.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Marinette.” Alya insisted.

Marinette took a deep breath.

“Okay. But, you’ll have to promise not to be mad at me.” Her friend nodded. “I won’t tell you everything now, I’m not ready yet, but I will as soon as I’m able to handle it.”

Alya encouraged her to keep talking.

“There’s is this boy I know, he is nice, kind and an amazing friend. So…” She lowered her voice and spoke really fast. “I started to like him and question my feelings for Adrien.”

She did not look at Alya while she said that, it was easier not to, but she was sure her friend was shocked.

“And I had decided to give it sometime, so I could decide which of them I liked best.” Her voice was shaking. “But I wasn’t able to and I realized it wouldn’t be fair, neither for them nor for me, and, it’s not like will ever return my feelings, so I decided to move on from both of them.”

“Oh, no! You are not doing this to yourself!” Alya exclaimed. “Not because you don’t know which boy you like, or even worse, because you think they don’t like you. That’s just nonsense, you are an amazing girl and…”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not changing my mind. You might think I’m amazing, but you are my best friend, and they don’t see me the way you do. There’s nothing we can do about it."

Tears were streaking down her face. She didn’t care though, she felt much better after telling Alya, but it still hurt.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Alya hugged her. “I’ve been pushing you around Adrien when you are trying to… I’m here okay? Whatever you need me for.”

Marinette nodded, but didn’t trust herself to speak. She was so lucky to have a best friend like her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince wants to know why both his best friends are drifting away from him.  
> So the Knight pays his Princess a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, apparently you liked the first chapter a lot, so, here's the second. This is from Adriens point of view, and I hope you liked it.  
> And special thanks to Fandoom_Heart and WhoReallyKnows fot the comments.
> 
> If you're also into drabbles and one-shots, check out my tumblr: survivingasafangirl

Adrien didn’t understand a thing of what was going on.

Marinette had, finally, started talking to him. A month ago, she could barely form a whole sentence while talking to him, the girl was probably really shy, but she had been growing closer and closer to him on the latest weeks.

He was glad they were friends now. She was a really nice person to be around and he enjoyed their friendship. Marinette was funny, smart, caring, passionate and kind, she always stood up for her friends.

That was a side of her he had only watched from afar, but he liked it a lot. You might say he was insane but she reminded him of his Lady.

 

About Ladybug, she had also grown closer to Chat recently, which made him really happy. He’d had the best two weeks of his life, and it was all suddenly over.

Marinette didn’t laugh, joked, or even smiled that much anymore (at least not for real). It made him feel terrible. Then, Ladybug drifted away from him as well and what was bothering him turned a thousand times worse.

At first he thought that there was something wrong with him. Plagg assured him it had nothing to do with him, it was something that the kwami had already seen happen before.

So, he came up with two theories, one for each girl. They weren’t nice, but better than believing it wasn’t his fault.

Marinette had been sad in general, something must have happened to her. It also bothered him, she was his friend after all, and he would do something about it.

Ladybug was, probably, distant for a different reason, it didn’t please him either, but it was still better than the other option.

She had mentioned, a few times before, that the boy she liked didn’t notice her. Maybe she felt guilty for not turning him down when she liked someone else. Adrien didn’t understand how could someone not notice her, by the way, but that was not the point.

Lately, Ladybug hadn’t complained about his flirting, she had even flirted back a few times, but now his Lady would turn him down every single time. It hurt to admit that she considered his flirting a joke and liked another guy, but the worst part was to see the usual playful glint in her eyes turn into another one, filled with pain.

He still didn’t know what to do to help his Lady, but he had an idea of what he could do for Marinette. He would be a good friend, ask her what was wrong and offer his support.

The plan didn’t work, though. Instead of confessing what was bothering her, she affirmed that there was nothing wrong. She was just tired because she had been working late on a new design and apologized for worrying him.

Adrien knew it was a lie, when Marinette was working on something, she would look tired, but utterly satisfied. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do, the girl was too selfless to admit something was wrong and preferred to suffer in silence than to worry a friend.

After that, he had asked Alya about it, she had just smiled sympathetically and did not tell him either.

“If it was something I could solve by simply telling you, I would already have done that.” She had said.

 

So, there was nothing Adrien could do to help her, but what about Chat? Maybe she would talk to the savior of Paris, he only had to find a way to this without looking like he knew her.

He decided to improvise. He would transform, go to her house and just go with the flow when he got there.

He spent all the way to her house thinking about how he would talk to her and not sound like a stalker. Fortunately, he wouldn’t have to try anything crazy.

Marinette was in the rooftop, right above her bedroom, watching the Sun go down above Paris skyline. Chat landed right beside her.

“It really is an amazing view.” He said.

Marinette looked at him a bit surprised. He didn’t interact with her as Chat that much, and she didn’t know he was Adrien, so he couldn’t blame her.

“Hello, Princess.”He bowed and kissed the back of her hand. “You look lovely this evening.”

“Hey, Chat.” The boy realized she was trying to keep her voice normal, but failing. “What brings you here?”

“You know, hero duties and stuff. I was patrolling the city when I saw you, it wouldn’t be polite to ignore you.” He lied. “You sound a bit sad, what’s wrong, Princess?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rooftop scene everyone was wating for. Plus the Knight is a hopeless romantic dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. I'll probably won't post anything until Easter Break is over, but I'll try.

“You sound a bit sad. What’s wrong, Princess?”

He noticed how she shifted on her feet, seeming nervous, but trying to hide it. He immediately regretted making her feel nervous.

“Why… why isn’t Ladybug with you?” She tried to change the subject.

“My Lady has a lot to worry about. I just wanted some fresh air, didn’t wanted to bother her.” He lied.

“She wouldn’t be bothered. I bet if you asked her to patrol with you, or even just talk, she would agree in a blink of an eye.” She said, like it was the one thing she was sure of.

It was probably true though. Ladybug had always been there for him, if he asked her to hang out, she probably would. And he would do the same for her.

“I know.” Chat stared at his feet. “I just wanted to take a break from my civilian self.” He shook his head. “But enough about me, I want to hear about you what’s going on?”

“I’m just a bit tired, kitty. I’ve been working on a new design and it has been keeping me up all night and…”

The same excuse all over again. Maybe she really didn’t want anyone to know about it, maybe there was really nothing he could do.

“There’s no need to lie, Princess. If you don’t feel like sharing, I’ll understand.” It would hurt a bit, but he would understand. “Besides, if you were really working on a new design you wouldn’t be up here, wasting your time with this alley cat.”

Marinette took a deep breath. The boy should be expecting the hesitance, She didn’t know Chat Noir that well, she had only talked to him for more than a minute when they worked together to stop the Evillustrator. He wasn’t Adrien, her classmate, he was the Parisian hero.

“I think you’d call it a girl problem.” Her voice brought him back to reality. “It’s stupid, really.”

“I’m listening.”

He really wanted to know what was wrong, he wanted to help, but he also wanted to be sure she wouldn’t feel pressured into telling him.

“There’s this boy in my class that don’t seem to notice me, even though I’ve been into him since the first day we’ve met.”

Chat was ready to protest. There was no way someone wouldn’t notice Marinette, she was freaking amazing. He was about to say that when she stopped him.

“No interruptions, kitty.” He shut his mouth. “Recently, I’ve been hanging out with this other boy and… I might have developed feelings for him.” She took another deep breath. “And I tried, damn it, I tried so hard to decide who I liked best, to which one of them my heart truly belonged, but… I failed. So I…” Her voice cracked and Chat had to put a real effort not to hug her. “I decide to move on, from both of them. If I’m not able to choose I don’t deserve to be with neither of them.”

Chat looked at her teary eyes and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to feel guilty because you have feelings for more than one person. It’s fine not to know exactly what is going on with our feelings. Besides, I strongly disagree that neither your blind Prince nor this other boy have no feelings for you.”

“Chat…”

“Princess, I refuse to believe that the 2nd position on my ‘Most Amazing Girls’ list has her feelings rejected by both her romantic interests.”

“Kitty, these are really nice words, but…”

“See, you even call me kitty. You know who else does that? Ladybug!” Marinette blushed. “It must be a ‘Amazing Girl’ trait Anyways, you shouldn’t be struggling because of it, you have enough time to figure it out. I mean, if you don’t think they like you means they are too shy to confess their feelings.”

“What would hurt the most, someone not returing your feelings or knowing they do but also like someone else?”  
He finally understood why she was so miserable. She knew she would end up hurting one of them, maybe both of them, so she decided to take all the pain to herself.

“I don’t know, Princess, I’ve never been in the second situation, but I think that’s the one I’d prefer. I mean, it means I still have a shot.”

“That’s the point, kitty, you don’t have a shot, because the girl doesn’t want you to be more hurt then you already are.” She wiped her tears. “It’s not like I’d change my mind about it.”

“Okay, then. I should get going, Princess. If anything ever bothers you again don’t hesitate to talk to me.”

He was already leaving when she called his name one last time. He almost fell of his baton.

“Thanks, kitty. If you ever want to tell me what’s bothering you, I’ll be happy to hear.”

All Chat could manage was shocked expression, before actually falling of his baton.

“Kitten, are you okay?” He heard Marinette from the rooftop.

“I’m fine, Princes. I’ll see you around.”

Damn, Marinette, why did she have to be so perceptive? It was amazing how she could see he wasn’t okay while she was so miserable herself, but that was not the point. Her awesomness was getting to his nerves, she couldn’t torture herself because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, isn't Chat adorable?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady talks to her brave Knight and her heart breaks again. 
> 
> I should probably stop doing this, the poor girl is suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with the fouth chapter for oyu.  
> The feedback on the first chapters was insane, more than 100 kudos and 1500 views.

Marinette felt like a ton was taken from her shoulders after talking to Chat, but it was replaced by another weight. Her partner sounded miserable.

He had mentioned wanting to escape his civilian life and hadn’t told Ladybug. Of course, he didn’t have to, she just worried that something could be bothering him.

He had sounded so open to hear about her problems and been so supportive after listening to the story the girl had to fight the urge to hug him. She needed to talk to him.

Luckily, they would be patrolling together in the next evening. She would be able to talk to him as Ladybug. 

They met at the usual spot. He was already there, which was a bit odd since she would normally be the first to arrive.

“Hey, kitty.” She smiled.

“Hello, my Lady.” He bowed and kissed the back of her hand.

He acted so alike the other day Ladybug wondered if he was putting an extra effort to seem okay after her offer in the previous night. She couldn’t stop worrying about him.

“So, kitten, what’s up? I haven’t seen you in a while.” She lied.

“Not much, my Lady. I’m just a cat, running around Paris rooftops.” 

“Are you sure? You sound a bit down.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

Chat” She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. “It’s okay, we’re partners, you can tell me what’s wrong.”

He took a deep breath. One more time, she thought about their last encounter and how they had played opposite roles. Maybe Chat’s problems were similar to hers.

“Kitten, do your worries have anything to do with a girl?”

He looked extremely surprised, meaning her guess was probably right. It might also be the reason he had lessened his flirting.

“How do you know that?” He asked.

“Lucky guess.”

“Well, to friends of mine, both girls, have been drifting away from me recently. I’m a bit worried about them.”

“Oh, poor Chaton.” She scratched his head, right behind his kitten ears. “You are too selfless for your own good. I know it hurts to see a friend sad, but sometimes, the best you can do is to show you care.”

“I’ve already done that, well, I asked one of them what was wrong and said that she could count on me. I’m not sure what to do about the other one though, I don’t think there’s a way I could help her.”

“Why not?”

“I think I’m part of the problem, actually, I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong, but maybe she feels guilty for not returning my feelings.”

Ladybug felt a growing pain in her chest. Chat, as she suspected, liked another girl. She ignored the lump in her throat and the burning sensation of the upcoming tears, Chat needed her support.

“I… I think you should tell her anyways, about your concern. And… tell her you didn’t mean for your feelings to overwhelm her. It might be hurtful, though.”

He nodded and took a step back, looking straight into her eyes.

“Well then, My Lady, I didn’t mean to overwhelm you with my feelings. Your friendship means a lot to me, so I’ll do my best to restrain my feelings. I know you don’t feel the same and probably like someone else, but…” His feature changed, from defeat to worry. “My Lady, are you crying?”

“Don’t ever think I don’t have feelings for you. I I do care, I just don’t want to hurt you more than I already have. You deserve someone better, I’m sorry.”

“My… my Lady?”

“I’m so sorry, Chat, I…” She wiped her tears. “I’ll take the North, you take the South.”

She ignored all of Chat’s callings and protests, getting as far away from him as she could. She had barely passed her bedroom’s window when she detransformed.”

Tikki tried to calm her down, but there was nothing the kwami could do. Marinette had broken Chat’s heart again, even though she had just done what he had asked for.

“When I was finally okay with it, that none of them would ever love me in anyway Chat says he still likes Ladybug. Tikki, I don’t know what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, for the next chapter, would you rather, Adrinette, MariChat + LadyNoir or a bit of both?
> 
> Update:It will be Adrinette/Marichat, you could still tell me what's your favorite side of the love square, though, I'd like to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma atack attack at Françoise Dupont makes the Prince realize his feelings for the sweet Princess were stronger than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the 5th chapter. I've got some Marichat/Adrinette for you guys. I hope you like it.

Ladybug liked Chat Noir. She had told him, and then cried, and left. He didn’t know why she believed she would hurt him, the thought had kept him up all night.

Adrien couldn’t focus at school, his mind was a blur. He didn’t notice how quiet Marinette was, or how she was fidgeting and spacing out more than usual. But, to be honest, he barely noticed the time go by.

A loud crash and the window shattering brought him back to reality. A guy looking like a character from a new trending videogame entered the classroom.

“I am Laser Shot! Who’s up for a duel?”  
Since Adrien sat close to the door it was quite easy to leave the classroom. A quick sprint to the bathroom was all he needed to transform into Chat Noir.

On the way back to the classroom, he found a few of his classmates on the hallways. But the teacher, Marinette, Alya, Kim and Max were still trapped with the akuma.

“Why go to school if you could just stay home and play videogames?”

“Well, if you went to school you’d probably know the answer to the question.” Chat answered, leaning against the door frame.

“Chat Noir, where’s Ladybug? I’m looking for a strong opponent.”

“Meanwhile, I can handle you on my own.” He ran in the direction of the akumatized victim.

Marinette had understood trying to do, create a distraction. She led their classmates and teacher out of the room as he dived to avoid a laser shot, he had to admit, Hawkmoth’s recent akuma names weren’t as good as the first ones. Who calls someone who shoots laser Laser Shot? And, where were the puns?

Feeling a new wave of energy, knowing the civilians were safe, he attacked again. His baton hit Laser Shot’s energy shield and flew backwards, getting slammed against a wall.

“I told you this was not a game for kittens. Goodbey, Chat Noir.” Laser Shot pointed his gun to the Parisian hero.

Chat was pushed aside and thrown to the ground. The laser blew up the wall where he was leaning against seconds before.

By his side, laying on the ground, was his savior. Marinette. What the hell was the thinking? She had just jumped in the middle of crossed fire. She could have gotten seriously hurt. He wouldn’t forgive himself if she had gotten hurt.

“Marinette! Princess, are you okay?” The girl nodded. “You have to leave the classroom, it’s not safe!”

The chair they were hiding behind blew up.

“Now! Go!”

He stood up and ran to the akuma, catching his attention while his friend escaped. Luckily, Ladybug showed up right after the girl left.

Laser Shot was quickly defeated after her arrival. Turns out, his gun was actually a joystick, modified by Hawkmoth, but Ladybug’s cleansing light restored everything.

His partner barely said goodbye to him before leaving, but Chat didn’t care, he needed to find Marinette and check if she was okay. He hadn’t had the time to check properly during the fight because of the situation.

He found her on the hallway, making her way back to the classroom. 

“Princess, are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, kitty.” She smiled softly.

“Good. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something had happened to you.” He took a deep breath. “What were you thinking? You don’t have a super suit to protect you. You could have gotten into serious problem!”

“I’m sorry, but, I couldn’t bear seeing you getting hurt. I had to do something.”

“Please, promise me you will never do something that reckless again.” He hugged her.

“As long as you don’t get your head almost blown up again.”

“I’ll try my best.” He said, still holding her tightly.

“So I’ll try to stop myself from saving you.”

His miraculous bipped, he had four minutes left. He let her go, taking a step back.

“I gotta go, Princess, but I’ll check up on you tonight. Is that okay?” She nodded

He ran away, looking for a safe place to detransform, before going back to the classroom. Adrien spent the rest of the class replaying the fight inside his head.

The way Marinette had led the other people out of danger, the way she had put herself in risk to help him played on and on and on. He had been so afraid to lose her, he really liked her.

Damn it! He was into Marinette. But he also liked Ladybug. Why everything had to be so confusing?

“Nino, I… I like Marinette.” He told his friend after school was over.

“And…? What’s new about that?”

“What do you mean? I said I like her, as in ‘like like’.”

“Dude, you’ve been into her for, at least, a month. Are you serious? You hadn’t noticed?”

Adrien shook his head.

“Well, I liked being around her, but I thought it was just a friend kind of thing.”

Nino chuckled.

“Sorry to break it to you, dude, but you got it bad. You should talk to her, there’s a new movie coming out this Friday, you could ask her out.” A car honked. “Sorry, bro, I have to go. See ya!”

And everything became ten times more confuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I have some serious pillowtalk for you guys. Who's ready for some Marichat?
> 
> And, if you want more one-shots, fanfics, headcanons or drabbles don't hesitate to check my tumblr, in which I'm also survivingasafangirl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which the Princess talks to her brave Knight and he is nothing but a confused kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I took a while to update, but I'm dedicating most of my time to school work, tests and a stupid bottle rocket for my physics class.

When Chat arrived, Marinette had already spent a whole afternoon trying to figure out how to act in front of him. She had handled herself in the morning, but that had been a different situation.

When she opened the window so he could she wasn’t quite sure about what to expect, being hugged hadn’t crossed her mind for even a second.

“Sorry.” Chat let go of her. “But you could have gotten seriously hurt. What you did was…”

“Reckless, stupid and dangerous?” He nodded. “Will I ever do it again if it means saving you? Probably.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” He said.

“Well, I don’t want you to get hurt either.”

“But that’s my job, I’m supposed to take the hit and…” He took a deep breath. “I don’t want to argue with you. I came to check if you were okay. You fell pretty hard.”

“I’m fine, kitten, thanks. I’m a though girl. But you…” She passed him a mug of hot cocoa. “You look like you’re tired and could use some hot chocolate and cookies.”

“Thanks, Princess, you are the best.” He picked a cookie from the plate at her desk. “I’m having a hard time figuring stuff out lately.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“I recently found out I have a crush on one of my classmates. I’m still in love with my Lady, but I guess I understand now what you said about having your heat divided.

Marinette’s heart ached when he said that, Chat was in love with someone else. She could understand why he liked Ladybug over her, many boys had a crush on the Parisian hero. She could live with that, they were the same person after all.

But he was into another girl, a civilian girl, and it hurt. It wasn’t supposed to, she should be moving on from him, it was still painful though. 

“What is she like?” Marinette didn’t want to know, but asked anyways.

“She is amazing.” He sighted. “She is smart, brave funny, kind passionate, really talented, and so much more than she thinks she is. It feels great to be around her.”

“Sounds like you really like her.”

“I do.” His smile faded. “But I’m also in love with my Lady and it gets really confuse sometimes. Besides, Ladybug said she liked me yesterday. Like, as in more than a friend, but she also told me I deserved someone better than her. Why would she think she is unworthy of my love?”

“C’mon, kitty, let me teach you a little something about girls.” He sat beside her on her chaise. “There are a lot of reasons she could have said that. Maybe, she thinks her love isn’t enough compared to how much you love her. Or, she might think the world of you and truly believe you can find someone better. She could also think you don’t know her enough to love her, I mean, maybe she is different behind the mask and doesn’t think you’ll like her if you knew this other side of her.”

“I’ve… I’ve never thought about it this way” The girl looked down, defeated. She had ruined everything, even for Ladybug. Maybe it would be better this way, Chat could be happy with the other girl he liked.

“But none of it matters to me.” Marinette looked up, a bit surprised. “Even if she likes me only the slightest bit, it’s a start. And, I don’t know what is like to be with her, so I’ll never know if there is someone better for me. I don’t care if she is not her complete self behind the mask, I’m not my complete self either.” He took a deep breath. “I just want to get to know her. Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“I don’t mind.” She smiled softly. “You can always come to me when you need to talk to someone, or want some fresh cookies. I’m here to help you with whatever you need.”

“Thanks, Princess, it means a lot to me. Besides, your cookies are delicious.”

They sat in silence for a few seconds. It was a comfortable silence, even if it didn’t last long.

“So, I was wondering, what is he like? I mean, this boy nothing alike Chat Noir, that you claim to be your alter ego.”

“For starters, he’s a lot quieter. He is responsible, and a bit lonely sometimes. He doesn’t have many friends, I mean, many people like him, but he knows that there’re only a few he can really count on. He does everything he can to please his father.” He smiled sadly. “Even if it means hiding part of his true self.”

Marinette kept quieter, not knowing what to say. She wanted (so badly) to hug him and tell him everything was going to work out. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, because she couldn’t deny it anymore, but she couldn’t do it.

“I don’t want you to feel sorry about me, Princess. I don’t have a perfect life, but I’m okay with it.” But, since we’re in similar romantic situations, I was wondering if you could help me sort things out.”

“I don’t know kitty, I’m pretty confuse myself. I could tell you a story though. Maybe it will help you out.”

“Enlighten me, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, are you ready for the 'Miraculous Tale'?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess tells the brave Knight everything she was hiding. They don't know what to do after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another Chapter, it's bigger than all the previous ones, so I hope you'll like it.  
> And the Miraculous Tale is finally told.
> 
> I don't know if you noticed but I changed all the chapter summaries so they use the Tales characters such as Princess, Knight, Prince and Lady.
> 
> Just a simple warning, the parts in italic are the parts Marinette is telling the story

Marinette took a deep breath. She was ready to tell Chat everything she was hiding. So, she started telling a story.

 

_Once upon a time, in the great city of Paris, there was a Princess. She was in love with a Prince who didn’t notice her, but…_

 

“Princess may, may I interrupt?”

 

“Do you have to?”

 

“I just can’t understand how someone wouldn’t notice such an amazing princess.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “And, I was wondering, is there a handsome knight in the story as well?”

 

“I guess you can only find out if you keep listening, do you want to?”

 

"Yes, please.”

 

_As I was saying, the Prince didn’t notice her, but it didn’t matter, she was hopelessly in love with him anyways._

“Blind Prince” Chat hid his comment with a fake cough.

_She had never expected him to return her feelings, but she was sure they were soulmates._

_Things started to change when the Princess met a brave Knight, a Knight in black spandex armor who fought to protect the city. They met he asked for her help to save the kingdom from a corrupted soul that seemed to be especially interested on her. It was meant to be a onetime thing, but they soon became friends._

_As the Princess and the brave knight grew closer, she started to feel things she wasn’t supposed to. Even though she was in love with her Prince, the Knight turned into a constant thought, crawling his way to her heart. Soon, she wasn’t so sure about who truly was her beloved._

By Marinette side, Chat looked utterly surprised, like there was no reason she would ever be romantically interested on him. Was he as oblivious to her feelings as Adrien?

 

_The Princess spent a long time trying to figure out which of them she loved the most. Deciding that it wouldn’t be fair neither to her nor the boys not to reveal her feelings and move on from both of them. None of them would ever fall for her anyways._

 

“Why would the Princess do this?” Chat interrupted. “I mean, she sounds pretty amazing, how could she be sure they weren’t into her?”

 

“I was getting there, Kitten.” She smiled weakly.

 

_The brave Knight didn’t save Paris by himself, he had a partner and was desperately in love with her. Even though his Lady pretended not to return the Knight’s feelings nothing could stop him from loving her. The Princess knew she didn’t stand a chance._

_She had he suspicions that her Prince was in love with the mysterious Lady as well. She couldn’t blame them, why they ever choose her over the savior of Paris that put her life at risk for the sake of others?_

 

Marinette stopped the storytelling to decide what she would do next. She could consider the story was over and arch with the consequences of confessing her feelings, or, she could end the story and reveal herself. Deep down she knew she had already made her decision, Chat deserved to know and she was ready to come clear with everything.

 

_When she couldn’t handle her feelings anymore, the Lady confessed she was indeed in love with the Brave Knight, but still said they couldn’t be together. One of the main reasons for that was the fact that being the savior of Paris wasn’t her true self was just a facade._

_Actually the Lady was just a identity the Princess assumed when her citizens were in need. Even if her Knight was truly in love with her he didn’t really know her, just a part of her. On top of that, the Knight confessed that another girl beside his Lady had drawn his attention, and the Princess accepted her defeat, knowing that someone like her would never be able to win his heart._

 

"Tikki, you can come.” She called looking down. “I’ve told him everything.”

 

The kwami came in a red blur from her purse. Floating by her chosen’s side, she waved for Chat smiling weakly, Marinette’s expression worried her.

 

“Hello, Chat Noir, I’m Tikki, Ladybug’s kwami.”

 

He waved mindlessly at her. It was too much information for him to take in.

 

“Princess…My Lady…You…?”

 

“I’m sorry, mon Minou. I know you were probably expecting someone else to be Ladybug.”

 

Chat shook his head.

 

“I admit I had no idea it as you, but that doesn’t explain why you were apologizing. I believe you have your facts mistaken. You see, the Knight had fallen for another girl beside his Lady, and this girl was a beautiful Princess who baked the best cookies he had ever eaten. Do you happen to know her?”

 

Marinette him by his bell and kissed him, his eyes widening in surprise. This kiss was way different than their first one. This time, Chat wanted to kiss her, and he did it so passionately she felt her heart melt.

 

“Was it a good answer?” She asked breathless.

 

"Better than I expected.” He said, also recovering hi breath.

 

Marinette smiled softly. Chat liked her, both as Ladybug and as herself. That was great, they could…

 

"What about this Blind Prince of your? Who… Who is he?” Her smile vanished. she should expecting she would ask something like that.

 

“Do you really want to know, kitten?” He nodded, the girl took a deep breath. “His name is Adrien, Adrien Agreste.”

 

Chat’s expression changed so quickly Marinette could barely follow. At first, it seemed to be a mix of anger and jealousy, but it soon shifted to confusion, and then, laughter.

 

“I’m such an idiot. How could I have been so stupid?” He chuckled. “Excuse me for a second, Princess.” He stood up. “Plagg, transformation release.”

 

The girl watched as his transformation faded and Adrien took Chat Noir’s place. She had been so oblivious, but she could see the similarities now. Everything she knew about both Chat and Adrien blurred and converged into a single image of him.

 

“Hey.” He smiled shyly.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hello.” Said a third voice.

 

There was a tinny black cat floating around Adrien. ‘This must be Chat’s kwami’ she thought.

 

“Oh, right. Mari, this is Plagg.” Adrien introduced him.

 

“Hello, well, since you two have a lot to discuss Tikki and I will let you by yourselves.”

 

“Well, there’re no more cookies here, so Tikki can take you to the storage so you can recharge.”

 

“Actually, Plagg eats cheese.” Adrien said.

 

“Oh, Papa made a batch of cheese bread this afternoon.”

 

"Yes, I can’t remember how long has it been since I last ate cheese bread. Thanks Mademoiselle Marinette.” He turned to Adrien. “Don’t screw this up for me kid.”

 

“Behave.”

 

“I’ll be a good kitten. Let’s go Tikki.”

 

Both kwami zoomed out of sight, leaving the teenagers by themselves. At first none of them knew what to say. They knew each other’s identities, they liked each other with and without the mask, and now what?

 

“So, are you calling me Princess from now on?”

 

“What?”

 

“You called me ‘Princess’, even after you knew I’m Ladybug.”

 

“Oh, right. I don’t know, Chat call you Princess and I was still transformed, so I guess it was instinctive… Unless you don’t like it, I can stop if you don’t feel comfortable.”  

 

“I don’t mind, really. You can call me Princess, or My Lady, or Mari, or Marinette, it’s fine. I was just curious.”

 

“I guess it’ll depend on the mood then.”

 

And the awkward silence was back. This distance was killing her, and she could see it bothered him too.

 

“Kitten, how is this going to work? I mean, us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what do you think?
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters are left. But I think three more is max it will take for the story to end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and her Kitten finally figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I know I vanished for a while but I was so stressed about school and my midterms I couldn't manage anything else.  
> And after my tests were over I traveled to London and Paris (it was for my 15th BDay). It was simply amazing.  
> But, dreams over, I'm finally back home.

“Kitten, how is this going to work? I mean, us?”

“Well, since we… you know, like each other, would you… Would you go out with me? As a date, I mean, as in boyfriend-girlfriend?” He asked nervously. “It’s okay if… If you don’t want to. I don’t want to pressure you.”

 

“I’d love to go on a date with you. But we need to know how to keep our identities safe.” She said. “We could, maybe, set some rules?”

“Like… Ladybug dates Chat Noir and Adrien dates Marinette?” She nodded “Well, people already think Ladybug and Chat Noir are together, but maybe we shouldn’t start dating just yet, I mean, as civilians. People would get suspicious. How about we go to the movies first?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, that would, at least, give me some time to set things straight with Alya. The last thing we need is been investigated by her.”

Maybe I could ask you out officially tomorrow after school? Then people would know what’s going on.

“That actually sounds great.”

Adrien was so excited. Everything had been going great, he had a date with Marinette, Chat Noir was dating Ladybug. He couldn’t think of a way things could have gone better.

The boy looked at the clock on Marinette’s wall, checking how long he still had left before needing to go home. Unfortunately it was already late and they had school on the following morning.

“Princess, it’s late, I … I think I should get going.” She agreed. “Where are Plagg and Tikki?

“I’ll go downstairs and call them, you can wait here.”

 

When she came back with both the kwamis, Plagg seemed to be on a great mood. He didn’t complain about anything and gladly transformed Adrien into Chat Noir.

“I see you tomorrow, Princess.”

He hesitated before climbing out the window. They had agreed not to mess up their relationship with they’re secret identities, but Marinette was only a couple feet away from him and couldn’t stop himself.

Without any kind of warning, he kissed her, Marinette’s eyes widened in shock. Adrien backed away before she could react.

“I know we agreed not mess up our relationship like this Princess, but I couldn’t help myself. I promise it was a onetime thing.”

“O-Okay.” She was still a bit astonished.

“Goodnight Princess.”

 

On the following morning, Adrien arrived at school and greeted Nino at the stairs as usual. On the outside, he looked exactly the same as he did every other day, but on the inside, he was in a rush of emotions.

He was both nervous and excited because he was going to ask his Lady out. He knew she had already said yes, they had even kissed, damn it.

“Hey dude, what’s up?” Nino asked.

“I’m asking Marinette out today.” He blurted out.

“Wow, dude, that’s great. Where are you taking her?”

“To the movies, as you suggested. It’s a cool first date, right?”

“Yeah, bro, chill! You’ll be fine. Alya will kill me if she finds out I told you this but, Marinette has been into you for a while.”

Adrien let out his breath in relief. He already knew that, but hearing someone confirming it made him relax.

When Marinette entered the classroom, sitting beside Alya, Nino smiled and nudged Adrien’s shoulder. His Princess simply smiled and greeted both boys and Alya, just like she did every day. Adrien wasn’t sure if she was a great actress or if she wasn’t nervous at all. 

 

After class, when the four of them were heading to the school gates, Adrien was trying to come up with a plan to take Marinette away from the group so he would be able to ask her out. In the end, he didn’t have to come up with anything, Nino had got him covered.

“Hey, Alya, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure, we’ll catch up with you guys in a few minutes.” She told the other two.

Nino winked at Adrien while the model and Marinette resumed her walk to the exit. The boy took a deep breath, it was time.

“So, I was wondering if you have already seen that superhero movie that came out last week.”

“No, I haven’t. I really wanted to, but Alya already had plans.”

“Oh, would you…” He scratched the back of his neck.” Would you like to go with me? As in a date, I mean.”

“I’d love to.” She smiled softly.

Adrien’s heart skipped a beat.

“Cool, cool.” He let out his breath. “Is… Is tomorrow afternoon okay?” The girl nodded. “Great. My ride is already here, so… I’ll text you.”

Adrien couldn’t manage to stop smiling for the rest of the day.

 

“What do you mean you’re going o the movies with Adrien tomorrow?” Alya asked over the phone.

“He asked me out, I said yes. As simple as that.”

“It’s not that I’m not happy about you, I’m just a bit surprised. The last thing I had heard about your love life was that you were heartbroken and had decided to move on. What changed your mind?”

“Recent discoveries made my life much easier.”

“Discoveries such as…?”

“Well, the other boy I was into… He an Adrien are the same person.”

“Wait… What?”

“The thing is... I met him online and we had never told each other who we were in real life, even though we were really close. Actually, we found out by accident, but, I’m glad we did.”

Marinette had prepared herself for Alya’s questions. She had discussed it with Adrien, they didn't want to lie to their friends, so they tried to keep it as close to reality as possible.

“So… You got your Price Charming after all.”

Marinette blushed.

“Yeah, guess I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was wondering, do you guys want an epilogue. Because, if you don't this is supposed to be the ending.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I asked if you'd like an epilogue, but I just got on vacation so I got a little time.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this fic and I hope reading it was just as enjoyable.

“Hey, have you heard Adrien and Marinette are dating?”

That was the main gossip among the students of Collége Françoise-Dupont. A tabloid had published pictures of the young couple holding hands and kissing on the park.

It took less than twenty four hours for the news to spread. They both knew it would happen sooner or later, but they didn’t expect for people to find out so soon.

They had been dating longer than most people thought. They had been together as Ladybug and Chat Noir for two months. Even Alya and Nino, who knew how long they friends had been “hanging out”, were impressed by their discretion.

\----------//--------//---------//----------//-----------//----------//---------//---------

“I’m so sorry the pictures were published.” He apologized again.

“It’s fine, Chaton. It was meant to happen sooner or later.”

“I know that, but I’m not exactly thrilled about how public my life if, and I don’t want you to have that burden.” He explained.

“I know, Kitten, but it’ll be fine. It’s not like we’ve been hiding anything, we didn’t tell everyone, that’s different, they probably already know.”

“Yeah, they probably have. Let’s get to class before Alya and Nino make the rumors even worse.”

\-------------//------------//------------//-----------//--------------//-------------//-----------

“Hey, Love Birds!” Alya greeted as Marinette and Adrien entered the room. “Don’t look at me like that Mari, everyone knows.”

“Yeah, dude, I can’t believe it took so long for people to realize.” Nino agreed.

“It’s not like we were trying to hide it anyways.” He protested.

“Marinette, I need to talk to you.” Chloe demanded.

Adrien was about to say something but Marinette stopped him.

“I’ll be right back.”

\---------//----------//------------//-----------//-----------//----------//-----------

“So, what do you need to tell me?”

Marinette asked as nicely as she could, she was determined to be nice to the mayor’s daughter, since she was Adrien’s oldest friend. The girl expected Chloe to say anything but what she said next.

“I know we are not really friends, but Adrien is one of my best friends. He seems to really like you, and you seem to really like him back, so… Could you take care of him?”

“Of course.” Marinette smiled.

The bell ringed, announcing class was about to start.

“We should go inside.” Chloe said. “But, Marinette, could you do me a favor and not go around telling people what we talked about? I have a reputation to uphold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> If you're interested on hearing about my future works, please check out my tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/survivingasafangirl


End file.
